legend_of_queen_opalafandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Opala
Overview Opala is the title character of The Legend of Queen Opala series. She is the Queen of Egypt, the daughter of Farah, and sister of Osira. She is extremely beautiful and therefore both admired and lusted after by her people. Opala is kind-hearted and gentle. Though still displaying the determination and dignity of a true leader, Opala prefers negotiation and peace over aggression and warfare. This is in stark contrast to her sister Osira's desires of strength and power. Osira strongly disapproves of Opala's rule, making the sisters bitter enemies. Fortunately, Opala is under the constant protection of her panther guardian (and lover!) Sebastillion. Legend of Queen Opala Queen Opala is met very early in the game, when Jake enters her room disguised as a royal guard. Opala will thank Jake for uncovering the plot and will allow him to bring her gifts, either from the garden or the gift shop. Once enough gifts have been given Opala will go the the throne room, if the player follows her he will witness (and may join) Opala having sex with her panther Sebastilion. Opala is found soon later in the palace baths, here she will compliment Jake and will regret that he was too late to join her (it is impossible to reach her any sooner). She will take her leave claiming to have royal business and Jake will suggest to the player that going to the library would be helpful to him, Opala will be there along with Osira and the two will argue before Osira flees with Jake in pursuit. What happens next depends on whether the player chooses the Good or Evil Path. Good Path When Jake returns to the palace Opala will suggest that Jake searches for Osira north of Thebes. If the player returns to Egypt from Greece before reaching Osiras lair, Opala will be found in a chamber beneath the palace and can witness a scene with Opala. Opala is not seen again until the climax of the story when she and Farah are captured by Osira in the tomb of the former Pharaoh. After Osira is defeated and Opala's throne restored, Opala will grant the hero a gift ranging from nothing to marrying Opala, or even choosing one of the royal family members as a sex slave. Evil Path When Jake returns to the palace Opala will be grateful that Jake is not hurt. Later Jake will return to the palace under Orisa's orders to kidnap both Farah and Opala. Opala will be attending a ball in room at the east of the palace, and will refuse any offer by Jake to leave the room alone (not even the offer of sex), despite the setback Jake will still be able to kidnap Farah. Jake will return to the palace a second time later in the story, this time showing his true colours. Opala will be found in the throne room alongside her royal guards, after defeating the guards and Opala herself, Jake will bring her to the tomb of the former Pharaoh for the climax of the story. Post Story In post story, Opala is found in her chambers and the player can have sex with her depending on the ending. Although she no longer plays a part in the story,Opala can be recruited as a party member. Stats/Skills Legend of Queen Opala 2 At the start of Legend of Queen Opala 2, we find that Opala has been transported to Namaria with Farah by way of Shadow Spike. She was then subsequently rescued by the Hero from Altum and Egyptian soldiers. After rescuing her, she will then tag along as a non-playable party character, showing up with the other party members in taverns. As with most other female characters in LOQO 2, the Hero is allowed to make choices in conversations that will affect his relationship status with Opala. Relationship Points Relationship points with Opala can be gained or lost during both quest events and conversations inside of taverns. Most of the changes are intuitive. If an upsetting choice is made, favor is lost. Likewise, making nice choices will result in gaining favor. Each item below has a description of when the points can be affected, the relationship points to be gained or lost by the Hero's choice, and the specific choice that results in the change. Quest related choices * Second cave in Mountain Road, after leaving the Hills of Sanctus Fort-Wall with Opala, escaping from Altum. ** Decision 1 *** 0: "So, you are a queen?" *** 0: "...Exactly who are you?" *** -1: "...Tell me everything, now." ** Decision 2 *** 0: "Unless what...?" *** 0: "Speak up, woman!" ** Decision 3 *** +1: "Hey, it'll be alright." *** 0: "I'll look after you, for now." *** -1: "Suck it up, you're a queen!" * After the Arrest or Resist Event-Scene in Town Square in Castle Resteed, with the scene-text in Milana's Home in Castle Resteed ** Decision 1 *** 0: "It looks great!" *** 0: "It looks...different." *** -1: "Uph, just awful." (Note: this is indeed a -1 for Opala and has no effect on your standing with Milana) ** Decision 2 *** 0: "Missing Mother." *** 0: "Shadow Spikes." * Slave Tower in Rockgard Village, upon freeing Farah from slavery ** -1: Ask for a reward for saving Farah Tavern choices * First tavern ** +1: "Oh yes, certainly!" ** -1: "No, I'm not really sure..." * Second tavern ** +1: "No, I find it interesting!" ** -1: "Erm...Well, a little." * Third tavern ** +1: "We'll find a way!" ** -1: "You may have to stay here." * Fourth tavern ** +1: "I'd like that very much." ** -1: "Meh, sounds pretty lame..." * Fifth tavern: ** +1: "N-Now that's impressive!" ** -1: "That's disgusting!" * Sixth tavern: ** +1: "It would be an pleasure." ** -1: "I'm not sure..." * Seventh tavern (Final tavern, determines love interest): ** +1: No, you are the one for me. ** -1: I've really fallen for Farah. ** -1: I'm actually more into Osira. Legend of Queen Opala Origin Overview After completing the events in Crimson Forest, you are offered to stay in the guest quarters. It is revealed by Farah that Opala is indeed visiting the Beldorian Empire and plans to speak at the High Lord Gathering. During the High Lord Gathering you get to see her pleading with the Lords of the towns to give aid to Namaria in the war against the An'terra. It seems they have been slowly losing the war over the last 2 years and fears that after Namaria is over run they will attack Egypt and eventually attack the Beldorian Empire. With some convincing she is promised help by the Lords and leaves to go back to Brightstone. When Brightstone is taken over by the Empire Mama Farah and Queen Opala were allowed to be escorted out to save face as they were guest of Mayor Willheed. During their escape the knights of two opposing factions started to kill each other. Mama Farah held off the remaining knights as Queen Opala made her escape. Age: 22 Gender: Female Occupation: Queen of Egypt As of the end of Ep. 02 her fate is unknown. Relationship Points * ** **